Room temperature curable polymers, which are in liquid phase before curing and rubber-like elastic bodies after curing, are used for adhesives, sealing materials, gaskets, and the like. As typical room temperature curable sealing materials, urethane, silicone, modified silicone, polysulfide and the like type sealing materials are known.
The sealing materials are used for various kinds of materials, e.g., glass, metals, construction materials such as stone. In the case where they are used for glass or the like transparent materials, light reaches the interface between glass and the sealing material through the grass and, if the sealing material is low in weather resistance, it is deteriorated and therefore peeling in the interface between the glass and the sealing material is caused. Therefore, the silicone type sealing material, which is excellent in weather resistance, has been used as a sealing material for glass or the like transparent materials. However, the silicon type sealing material has a problem that a silicone compound such as silicone oil bleeds out and pollutes the surroundings of the sealing material.
To solve the above-mentioned problem attributed to the silicone type sealing material, a method is proposed which uses a non-silicone type sealing material such as a modified silicone type sealing material and a polyisobutylene type sealing material having a reactive silyl group in place of the silicone type sealing material (reference to Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-10-205013). Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-10-205013 describes that the polyisobutylene type sealing material having a reactive silyl group is usable as a sealing material for glass or the like transparent materials. However, resin components of the polyisobutylene type sealing material scarcely permeate water, so that the material is difficult to be used as so-called moisture-curing one-component type sealing material.
On the other hand, although having better weather resistance than the urethane type sealing material, the modified silicone type sealing material is insufficient in long-term weather resistance. To improve weather resistance of the modified silicone type sealing material, a method using (meth)acrylic polymers having a crosslinkable silyl group in combination is disclosed (reference to Japanese Kokai Publication Sho-59-122541). The method failed to improve the weather resistance to a sufficient extent to be used for transparent materials, however.
In the case of using the room temperature curable composition for adhesives, sealing materials, gaskets, or the like application, calcium carbonate, talc, clay and/or the like are generally added mainly for the purpose of reinforcement. However, in recent years, buildings with high grade design have been constructed and, in the case where glass, acrylic boards, high-strength polycarbonates and/or the like transparent substrates are used, the sealing material is also required to have good transparency in some cases. Further, in these years, many siding housings using siding boards for the outer walls have been constructed and various colors are employed for the siding boards. The sealing materials to be used for the siding boards are those which are not so much noticeable, and it is preferable to use sealing materials with the same color as that of the siding boards. However, it is not preferred to produce and store as many types of sealing materials corresponding to those of the siding boards. If a semi-transparent sealing material is available, this, in its own, can be used to almost all of boards with various colors and make it possible to avoid vain stock of many kinds of sealing materials. Further, since being used generally for rear faces of substrates, adhesives are not required to be transparent. However, the adhesives come out and ruin the appearance in some cases, and therefore transparent adhesives are desired. To ensure the transparency, fillers mainly composed of calcium carbonate, mentioned above, cannot be used because they make the material opaque and selection of proper fillers is thus needed. In the case where the sealing material is used for glass or the like transparent materials, the interface between the sealing material and transparent material tends to be deteriorated easily by the light though the transparent material and therefore, the sealing material has to be very high in weather resistance. Further, in the case where the sealing material itself is transparent, light reaches even the inside of the sealing material, and therefore the sealing material is required to have further high weather resistance.
With respect to copolymerization products obtained by polymerization of monomers having polymerizable unsaturated bonds and/or macromonomers thereof with reactive silicone monomers and/or macromonomers thereof, in the system where the above mentioned components are soluble, by using an oil-soluble polymerization initiator, a silicone-acrylic random copolymer is disclosed which has a melt-flow rate of 2 to 30 g/10 min. at 230° C. and 3.92×105 Pa load and exhibits a luminous transmission of 90% or higher when determined by absorptiometry before and after molding of the copolymerization products (reference to Japanese Kokai Publication 2002-80548). However, this polymerization cannot realize high elongation at break, which is required for the sealing material to have.
A moisture-curable adhesive composition is disclosed which comprises a polyoxypropylene type modified silicone resin containing an acrylic polymer having a silicon-containing functional group, the curing agent thereof, a micronized hydrophobic silica, and an amino group-containing silane coupling agent (reference to Japanese Kokai Publication 2000-38560). Although this composition is excellent in transparency, the cured product obtained from the composition is insufficient in elongation at break and weather resistance.
Further, another kind of moisture-curable composition is disclosed which comprises 100 parts by weight of a mixture containing a copolymer the molecular chain of which is substantially composed of a (meth)acrylic alkyl ester monomer unit having an alkyl group of 1 to 8 carbon atoms and a (meth)acrylic alkyl ester monomer unit having an alkyl group of 10 or more carbon atoms, said copolymer having a reactive silyl group crosslinkable by hydrolysis, and an oxyalkylene polymer having a reactive silyl group crosslinkable by hydrolysis; and 2 to 300 parts by weight of a micronized hydrophobic silica of a particle size of 0.01 to 300 μm (reference to Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-11-302527). The cured product obtained from the composition is also insufficient in elongation at break and weather resistance.